The present invention relates to an electrically-powered cutting and bending machine used for cutting and bending various rod-like members, such as reinforcement rods or pipes made of steel or other metallic materials.
In the following description, an electrically-powered cutting and bending machine is used for cutting and bending the reinforcement rods having a diameter of 13 mm or less.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show a typical bending machine conventionally used for bending various reinforcement rods (refer to Unexamined Japanese patent publication No. 4-262824).
According to this conventional bending machine, the reinforcement rod is held between a receiving sleeve 40 and a bending roller 41. The bending roller 41 is shiftable along an arc guide groove provided around the receiving sleeve 40. A reaction force receiver 32 is provided at an offset position in the vicinity of the receiving sleeve 40 and the bending roller 41. The reaction force receiver 32 supports the body of the reinforcement rod when the reinforcement rod is bent by the bending roller 41. The reaction force receiver 32 is equipped with a bolt 34. When the bolt 34 is loosened, the position of the reaction force receiver 32 is changeable along the line normal to the axial direction of the reinforcement rod. The reinforcement rod can be securely held during the bending operation by adequately adjusting the position of the reaction force receiver 32, regardless of the rod size.
However, the operability of the above-described conventional bending machine is significantly worsened due to the time-consuming adjustment of the position of the reaction force receiver 32 accomplished by loosening and tightening the bolt 34 every time.
Furthermore, this conventional bending machine is not equipped with any special mechanism for preventing the machine from being abused for excessively large reinforcement rods.
Moreover, this conventional bending machine requires a special measuring device for checking a resultant bending angle of the reinforcement rod being bent by the bending roller 41.